


Halloween Nights

by chexmixalot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Frankenstein - Freeform, Halloween, Incubus Hannibal, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Spooky, Vampires, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will, Werewolves, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: Just a bunch of Halloween one shots for Hannibal. It may be November, but Halloween is forever!
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Halloween Nights

You sat at the small island table in your kitchen, swirling the spoon through the bowl of milk. It had cereal in it just minutes ago, but you had finished it and were unable to bring yourself to either drink the remains or dump it. The night had been so confusing for you as Will had stopped by to visit while you handed out candy to some of the children that lived in your neighborhood. He knew Halloween was your favorite holiday and had promised to make an appearance at least to see you in your costume. He was amused to see that your choice was a simple scarecrow outfit, especially due to the fact that you bragged all month about how amazing your costume would be. But of course, payday wasn;t until after Halloween, so you made due with what you could. 

It warmed your heart so much to see Will approaching your porch behind the line of giddy children waiting to receive the various chocolates you were giving away. He wasn’t dressed in anything particular other than his casual wear and messy hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept and that he was a bit distressed. You knew his gifts as a profiler and assumed his tired looks to be related to another case he was working on. But Will only continued to grow more impatient as only an hour passed into the evening and he decided to take his leave, his excuse being that something important had come up and he had to leave immediately. 

You were, of course, growing extremely concerned about his behavior and even thought that you should call Hannibal. But you knew better than that. Will trusted you not to tattle on him every time he did something. You saw how much it agitated him when Jack or Alana told Hannibal about Will’s odd or worrying behaviors. Will trusted you not to tell while you trusted him to come to you whenever he needed to.

But it really did nag at your mind at how strange he had been acting while he was with you. He fidgeted more and kept a close eye on his watch, making sure the sun didn’t set too fast. It wasn’t exactly like him. The two of you had only recently started to see each other romantically, but this was your first time seeing him in such a state. He was so anxious and even though he tried not to show it, you saw all of it. Before leaving, he kissed your cheek and quickly went back to his car. After that, you internally sulked but remained to hand out the candy to any other child that came by.

It had been hours since then and it was getting late. There was no word from him. You had already bathed and rested yourself into an oversized sweater and decided to have what was left of the box of cereal in your pantry. A part of you told yourself not to worry. Will was always disappearing for cases. But the other part of you was bitter about that and felt he owed some sort of explanation.

Trying to clear the arguments inside of your head, you moved to put the bowl in the sink, spilling the remains into the drain and rinsing the dish. It was best for you to get ready for bed and think about the complicated things later. As soon as you began to turn away from the sink, you saw the lights on the side of your house come alive. They had detected motion. You stepped closer to the window where the light could be seen. Your thoughts being that it was an animal or mischievous teenagers. But once you were close enough to peer out, you saw nothing and the light flickered off, leaving no other offer of light from the outside world than the bright full moon. 

You went to move again when you saw the lights from the backyard flash on. This time, you walked faster to look out through the window. And it was this time that you were greeted with the silhouette of a creature of enormous height and masculinity. The being was covered in thick hair, its yellow eyes were piercing and its teeth were gleaming in the light. Whatever this was, it was covered in blood and looked at you with violent intent. Before you could take a step back, it was charging at the back door. A scream ripped from your chest as you took off, wanting to hide away before the thing could manage its way inside. You made your way upstairs and slammed the door to your bathroom just as you heard the back door burst onto the ground. You tried to quiet the sounds of your terrified breathing by covering your mouth as you listened to the creature destroy the downstairs. 

The harsh footsteps quickly ascended the stairs once it realized you were not on the first floor and it growled loudly as it tracked your scent to the bathroom. You stood just beyond the door, holding your breath in hopes that it would just disappear. But its pounding and clawing immediately informed you that such a wish was more than childish. And that you were doomed.

Within seconds, the beast crashed through the door, knocking you backwards into the bathtub. You had hit your head against the wall and stared at the being with blurry sight as it stood before you. Its mouth contorted up into a hungry grimace and bared its bloody teeth at you. You knew it was just about to lunge towards you when you closed your eyes and screamed out Will’s name. And then nothing happened. You opened your teary eyes to see the creature staring you in the face. And it ran out in the blink of an eye.

“W-What?” You heard yourself say, tears finally rushing out from your eyes as you slowly got up from the tub. You barely moved, wanting to be careful in case this was just a sick game it was playing with you. But it was gone. And you were alone.

You stayed in the bathroom until the morning, refusing to sleep in case whatever attacked you came back to finish you off. Not that you could do anything to protect yourself from it. But you wouldn’t allow yourself to get up from the floor. It wasn’t until the sun had come up that you felt remotely safe to stand up from your spot and head downstairs to see the damage. Your living room looked as if a tornado had invited itself in and your kitchen didn’t look any better. Things had been thrown about and knocked over. Shelves were destroyed and your tv was lying by the staircase. Everything was completely demolished.

You made your way to the back door and saw it had been busted down, giant claw marks resided on its surface. Your eyes looked up to see Will lying naked in your backyard, unconscious. You rushed out to him, noticing that he was covered in blood.

“Will? Will! Wake up!” You shouted, trying to lift his face up. To your relief he was alive and he was coming to. He looked as if he was just coming out of a coma and he was surprised to see your face.

“Y/N?” He grumbled, trying to collect his thoughts. “What happened? Why are you here?”

“Why am I here?” You repeated, sounding more bewildered at his string of questions. “Why are you here?” You asked. “You’re covered in blood! Are you okay?” You worried he might be hurt, but it didn’t take you long to realize that the blood smeared on his skin wasn’t his. “What the fuck happened?”

Will’s train of thoughts had finally been pieced back together and his face held a mixture of fear and shame. “I...” His eyes glanced around as he tried to find words. But they were lost and you saw his eyes begin to water in frustration. “I don’t know. I left and I went to Hannibal’s house and he was supposed to help me.” He was frantic, but then went silent, as if realizing something. “He was supposed to help me. And he let me go.”

You shook your head, not understanding what he was going on about. “Will. Something attacked me last night and-” Just then everything caught up to you and your own thoughts were pieced together. “It… Was you, wasn’t it?” Will was quiet. “You were what broke into my house.” You were both silent now, and you didn’t know what to do next. But your body decided to take the lead and you helped the bloodied man to his feet. You led him through the house and to the bathroom, running hot water. After some time, you settled him into the tub and quietly washed his face. “What are you?” You whispered.

Will looked up at you now, frowning. But a pathetic smile tried to show through. “Cursed, unfortunately.” You didn’t respond. You weren’t sure what could even be said. Instead, you began to stand. Will grabbed your arm gently, aware that he might startle you, again. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” He whispered, not looking at you. “I didn’t want to hurt you. But I couldn’t stop myself either…”

You nodded and leaned down to kiss him. “It’s okay, Will…” You were still so afraid and yet you wanted so badly to comfort the man in front of you, who was even more afraid than you. “It’ll be okay.” You turned and left the room, letting him tend to himself. As you walked downstairs, you were greeted with the sight of Hannibal, standing in your living room, holding clean clothes. He glanced around, as if admiring the mess. Amused more likely. He then smiled to you.

“It’s good to see you’re doing so well, Y/N.” Hannibal said smoothly. “I take it you had an interesting Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I go on to part two for Will being a werewolf or should we go on to incubus Hannibal? ;)   
Be well! More to come!!


End file.
